Das dunkle im Herzen
by AnimeeAex
Summary: Harry lernt in den Ferien viel. Er bekommt Hilfe. Er bekommt Freunde. Er bekommt Liebe. Er bekommt Verständnis für das was er ist. In den Reihen des dunklen Lords
1. Prolog

Das dunkle im Herzen

Prolog

Es ist jetzt drei Wochen her seitdem Sirius Black, Harry Potters Patenonkel, im Ministerium von Bellatrix Lestrange von einem Stupor getroffen in den Schleier der Toten gefallen ist. Viele trauern um ihn und wollen ihn rächen. Harry zu Beginn auch, doch seitdem er wiedermal zu seinen Verwandten musste trauerte er nicht mehr. Er wurde kälter, handelte überlegter und lernte gewissenhaft.

Er durfte seine Sachen, dank der Drohung des Ordens, alle behalten. Aber er war dem Orden keineswegs dankbar, er hätte sich seine Bücher notfalls mit Gewalt geholt. Er durfte wegen der drohenden Gefahr Magie einsetzten und er stellte fest ,dass er sehr schnell lernen konnte wenn er nicht unter Beobachtung eines Lehrers stand.

Er konnte mittlerweile die Sprüche von allen vorherigen Klassen stumm. Aber zauberstablose Magie konnte er noch lange nicht, was ihn sehr ärgerte. Zaubertränke konnte er logischerweise nicht lernen, aber er beschloss etwas für seine Ausdauer und seinen Körper zu tun. Für den Anfang begann er mit 20 Liegestützen, jeden Morgen und jeden Abend.

Harry entschloss sich heute Abend joggen zu gehen. Er suchte sich eine Jogginghose und einen Hoodie heraus, beides in hellem Grau. Die Dursleys hatten ihm komplett neue Klamotten gekauft, als sie nach drei Tagen in denen er hier war erfahren hatten das er zaubern durfte. Er zog seine Sachen an, ging die Treppe herunter und zog seine neuen Turnschuhe an und ging mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hoodietasche außer Haus.

Er nahm sich vor den Waldweg um die Ecke zu laufen und ging in diese Richtung. Er überschritt die Grenze zum Wald und joggte ab da weiter. Als er knapp in der Hälfte des Waldweges geschafft hatte, fühlte er sich seltsam, es war als wollte seine Sinne ihn vor etwas warnen aber der Schwarzhaarige konnte einfach nicht erahnen was. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, er entdeckte nichts auffälliges und hackte das Gefühl als Hirngespinst ab.

Harry lief eine Minute weiter als er etwas hörte, es klang wie ein Schrei. Der Schrei musste in der Nähe gewesen sein und der Junge mit dem langsam verschwindenden Menschen-Rettungs-Tick rannte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Als er knapp 40 Meter gelaufen war, kam er an einer Lichtung an. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sich um erkannte, dank dem Mondlicht, auf dem anderen Ende der Lichtung eine Frau hinter an einem Baum liegen. Er rannte zu ihr hin, den Zauberstab mittlerweile in der Hand. Als er ankam, sah er dass die Frau unnatürlich blass war, er sprach sie an. Keine Reaktion. Er dachte sie schläft und wollte sie wecken, aber als er sie angefassen hat, da merkte er das sie eiskalt war. Sie war wohl tot.

Als er einen Polizist holen wollte, erklang hinter ihm eine raue Stimme : "Na was haben wir den hier ? Ein Zauberer der den Held für Muggel spielen will, tut mir leid Bursche aber daraus wird wohl nichts". Harrys Bewegung erstarrte, und er drehte sich zu der Stimme. Dort war eine ältere Frau, Harry schätzte sie auf 40, aber sie strahlte Weisheit aus. Aus ihrem Mund lief Blut und Harry trat einen Schritt zurück als er das sah. Die grinste und entblößte spitze Eckzähne . „Ein Vampir……verdammt", sagte Harry und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab noch stärker. „Wer bist du und was zum Teufel suchst du hier ?",verlangte die Blutsaugerin. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich in England ein Magisches Geschöpf finde das Harry Potter nicht kennt", erwiederte Harry arrogant, hoffend das die Vampirin. Angst vor seinem Namen bekommt. Das allerdings nicht der Fall. Die Blutsaugerin erwiederte nichts sondern war in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit genau vor ihm und biss in seine Rechte Hand. Sofort als das Gift in seinen Körper eindringt durchfuhr in unglaublichen Schmerz. Er brach zusammen und lag sich vor Schmerz krümmend am Boden, er wusste nicht wie lange er dort lag als der Schmerz aufhörte, aber er spürte etwas. Er konnte sehen ohne seine Brille die am Boden lag, er konnte einen Hirsch, auf 50 Meter Entfernung riechen und er hörte wie eben jener Hirsch gerade an einem Fluss trank. Der schwache Mensch von vorher konnte das nicht. Er war nun besser. Er war nun ein Vampir


	2. Blut

Kapitel 1: Blut

Harry stand auf, er merkte das es schon morgen war, er nahm die Brille ab, die wird er in Zukunft nicht mehr brauchen. Aber er hat ein Problem, er muss seinen Durst, den er jetzt schon sehr stark verspürt unter Kontrolle bekommen. Wie soll er den wieder nach Hogwarts, wenn er dort jeden Schüler aussaugen würde. Da kam ihm die Idee ! Snape ! Harry hat schon lange den Verdacht das die Kerkereigene Fledermaus ein Vampir ist. Er muss schnell nach Hause und einen Brief schreiben.

Er rannte los aber er war innerhalb von 20 Sekunden schon wieder an der Straße, er muss lernen seine neuen Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber da konnte ja im Notfall Snape helfen, obwohl er eigentlich keine Hilfe wollte und besonders nicht von dem Menschen den er am meisten hasst, blieb keine andere Möglichkeit. Auch konnte Snape seinen Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord darstellen, Harry will seine Ziele wissen, warum er das tut. Und er wollte nicht für Dumbledore kämpfen. Er hat Harry bei seinen Verwandten gelassen die ihn wie einen Hauselfen behandelt haben, nie liebe empfinden lassen. Er hat ihm mehr angetan als Voldemort. Voldemort hat zwar seine Eltern umgebracht, aber er kannte sie wirklich, er weiß nicht wie sie waren. Er konnte sie nie lieben, also konnte er auch nicht Voldemort für sein Leid verantwortlich machen.

Harry war nun am Haus der Dursleys angekommen. Er zauberte die Tür mit einem stummen ‚Alohomora' auf da er keinen Schlüssel hat. Im Zimmer angekommen suchte er Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Alles gefunden entrollte er die Pergamentrolle, tunkte die Feder in das Tintenfass und schrieb :

Snape, ich weiß sie hätten nie erwartet das ich ihnen schreibe doch ich habe ein riesiges Problem, ich war im Wald joggen als ich einen Schrei hörte…machen wir es kurz, ich wurde von einem Vampir gebissen. Ich habe Kräfte, ich bin schnell, ich sehe so gut wie nie zuvor, ich höre von meinem Zimmer aus das meine Abscheulichen Muggelverwandten gerade aufstehen, und mein Cousin sich einen Porno anschaut. Ich rieche den Rest Speck, von gestern Abend in der Pfanne die noch auf dem Herd steht. Und mein Hals brennt wie Zunder, ich muss mich schon sehr beherrschen das ich sie nicht einfach leer trinke, ich bitte sie…..HELFEN SIE MIR.

Harry Potter

Er rollte die Pergamentrolle, die dank seinen Notizen die er abgetrennt hatte gerade so gereicht hatte, wieder zusammen und band sie an Hedwigs Bein, die ganz aufgeregt war das sie etwas zustellen darf. Er hatte nämlich keinem der Briefe seiner Freunde geantwortet, sie wollten wissen wie es ihm geht, er sollte sich keine Vorwürfe wegen Sirius machen. Er machte sich keine Vorwürfe, es war nicht seine Schuld, es war die Schuld dieses minderwertigen Hauselfen Kreacher. Als Harry fertig war den Brief an Hedwigs Bein zu binden, sagte er ihr : „Bring das so schnell wie du kannst zu Professor Snape, geh nicht bevor er nicht gesagt hat das er mir hilft! Hast du verstanden? Jetzt flieg Mädchen, los".

Er sah zu wie Hedwig am Horizont verschwand, jetzt hilft nurnoch warten. Doch aufeinmal schlugen seine Sinne Alarm und er drehte sich zur Tür, die 5 Sekunden danach geöffnet wurde. In der Tür stand sein Onkel, seine Tante und sein Cousin, der hatte zwar gehört das sie nichtmehr schlafen, aber er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. „Was wollt ihr ? Verschwindet, ich w-" „ Halt die Klappe du Freak, glaubst du wir machen das noch länger mit ? Du wirst keinen deiner abnormalen Freunde schreiben, ich wird das Vieh umlegen. Du wirst wieder in die Kammer unter der Treppe ziehen, und Dudley alte Sachen tragen. Ich weiß garnicht warum wir nach deinen Regeln gespielt haben aber das ist mein Haus. Mein Haus, meine Regeln. Und jetzt los, raus hier !"unterbrach sein Onkel ihn und zeigte mit einer Pistole auf ihn. Harry wurde wütend und das war nicht gut. Er ging in eine Angriffstellung, fletschte die Zähne und fauchte aggressiv. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich über sich selbst, er hatte es einfach getan, aus Instinkt. Währenddessen waren die Dursleys Kreidebleich geworden und Vernon schoss auf ihn. Es brachte nicht viel, die Kugeln der Pistole prallten einfach an Harrys Diamantharter Haut ab und hinterließen nichtmal einen Kratzer. Die Dursleys schrien und versuchten wegzurennen, doch Harry stand aufeinmal hinter ihnen. Er trat Dudley in den Bauch und der flog in die andere Ecke des Zimmers an die Wand und landete auf dem Bett. Dann riss er seiner dürren Tante die Arme ab und warf sie aus dem Zimmer, die weinte, unfähig etwas zu sagen schrie sie wie am Spieß. Vernon versuchte ihn anzugreifen, folgenschwerer Fehler. Er hielt ihn fest, zog seinen Hals näher an seinen Kopf, rammte die Zähne in seine Kehle und riss sie ihm raus, das Stück Fleisch spuckte er aus, er rammt seine Zähne erneut in den Hals, wo jetzt ein großes Stück fehlt und trank, er trank und trank. Bis er nicht mehr heraus bekam. Er wurde wieder wütend und nahm sich seine fetten Cousin vor, ihm riss er die Extremitäten nacheinander ab und saugte sie leer, als er damit fertig war hatte er immernoch Durst. Er nahm sich den Wand Dudleys vor, er bohrte ein Loch in den Bauch indem er seinen Arm sich solch einer Geschwindigkeit hinein fuhr das seine Hand auf der anderen Seite rausragte, er hielt sich den Bauch an den Mund und trank. Seine Tante hat alles mit angesehen und weinte nur noch mehr, was ihn auf sie aufmerksam machte. Er lies den Bauch fallen, ging zu ihr, trennte den Kopf vom Hals und hielt sich die Öffung an den Mund.

Als er fertig war kam er wieder richtig zu Sinnen und merkte das seine Kleidung voller Blut war, und die Dursleys, in ihren Einzelteilen total eingefallen auf dem Boden lagen. Genau in dem Moment hörte er zwei 'Plopp' , er drehte sich um und sah wie sich Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy gerade umsahen und ihn dann vollkommen entsetzt anblickten.

Fortsetzung folgt……

Extremitäten= Arme und Beine

Wanst= Begriff für Dicken Bauch


	3. Vertrauen

Ja ja, ich weiß es wird ein wenig schnell vertraut. Aber das war so dedacht.

Kapitel 2 : Vertrauen

„Was ?" brach Harry bissig die Stille. „Ich hatte Durst, und sie haben mich bedroht, es war Notwehr, sie waren doch eh nur Muggel". Malfoy fing an zu grinsen und erwiederte. „Wie ich sehe hast du endlich kapiert, was Abschaum ist und was nicht" . Harry schnaubte daraufhin nur und ging ins Bad ,an den beiden vorbei, um sich sein Gesicht zu waschen. Als der Blugsauger, jetzt wieder sauber im Gesicht, in sein Zimmer kam war alles wieder normal.

Er sah Sanpe an und fragte irritiert.q „Was haben sie getan ? Warum ?" „Du wirst mitkommen, ein Neugeborener in einem Vorort ist zu gefährlich, ich werde dich Kontrolle lehren in dem Rest der Ferien, hoffen wir das du wenigstens dafür kompetent genug bist", erwiederte der andere Vampir. Harry war sich mittlerweile sicher das beide Vampire waren, es war ihr Geruch, er sagte ihm was sie sind. Der-Junge-der-lebt nickte, und ging an den Schrank um seinen Koffer rauszuholen. Er packte alle Bücher die noch auf seinem Bett und dem Schreibtisch lagen in den Koffer. Als er fertig war nahm er sich seine neue Kleidung und stopfte alles in den Koffer, es passte gerade so rein.

„Wo werden wir hingehen ? Hogwarts ?", fragte Harry Snape. „ Bei Merlins Bart, nein, wir werden nach Malfoy Manor gehen, dort ist ein Vampir der dich Kontrolle weitaus besser lehren kann als ich, er ist sehr viel älter als wir drei zusammen", erwiederte Snape. Harry dachte nach, Malfoy Manor ? Dort konnte er nach Voldemorts Zielen fragen. „Alles klar, ich zieh mich nur schnell um".

Er nahm sich die Jeans und das Shirt die er gestern Abend, vor dem joggen gehen, ausgezogen hatte und ging damit ins Bad. Als der Schwarzhaarige fertig war mit umziehen sah er die Jogginghose und den Hoodie, die voll mit Blut getränkt waren, an und ließ sie einfach liegen. Das Blut bekam man eh nie wieder raus.

Er kam wieder in sein Zimmer, doch dort war niemand mehr. Harry schnappte sich den Koffer und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo er gerade Malfoys Stimme gehört hat. Als er im Wohnzimmer ankam, war das erste das er sah Malfoys ausgestreckte Hand, „Ich finde wir sollten neu anfangen Potter, ich bin Draco Malfoy, geborener Vampir und unglaublich gutaussehender Hogwartsschüler", grinste ihn Draco verschmilzt an, während Snape am Kamin stand und nur die Augen rollte. Der Neugeborene schnaubte, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und antwortete mindestens genau so verschmilzt wie Draco „Harry Potter, Weltenretter und unkontrollierter Vampir". „Genug herum gealbert, los ab in den Kamin, wir werden erwartet". Hörte er Snapes Stimme. Daraufhin ging Draco in den Kamin, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, das er von Snape angeboten bekam und verschwand mit einem „Malfoy Manor".

Nun stieg Harry in den Kamin, murmelte „Malfoy Manor und warf das Flohpulver von Snape in den Kamin. Das nächste was er sah, war eine mit Mamor verzierte Eingangshalle. Er sah sich staunend um und hörte ein räuspern. Er drehte sich um und sah dort die ganze Familie Malfoy und Daphne Greengrass an Dracos Hand stehen, allesamt Vampire. Er ging zu der Familie und gab Lucius Malfoy die Hand. „Hallo Mr. Malfoy, ich bin Harry Potter, aber das wissen sie sicherlich. Ich hatte gestern eine…naja sagen wir ein interessantes zusammentreffen mit einem Vampir. Ich bin nun kein schwacher Mensch mehr. Und ich würde gerne Voldemorts Ziele wissen". „ Warum sollte ich dir die Ziele des dunklen Lord nennen, Halbblut. Du kannst froh sein das ich dir Kontrolle lehre, aber das wars dann auch", erwiederte der Hausherr in einem abfälligen Ton. Daraufhin nahm Harry die Hand zurück und grinste ihn an. „ Ich wollte ihm eigentlich beitreten, da ich Dumbledores Spielchen nicht mehr mitmachen will, aber wenn ich seine Ziele nic-" „ Er will die Muggel und die Zaubererwelt entgültig trennen, wenn die Muggel über uns herausfinden, würde es werden wie im Mittelalter. Wir werden gejagt, geschlachtet. Die Muggel sind uns weitaus fortgeschrittener was die Entwicklung angeht. Und die Leute die Dumbledore folgen sind zu dumm um dass zu verstehen", unterbrach ihn Lucius. Jetzt hörte er drei weitere 'Plopp' , wie bei Snapes und Dracos Eintreffen. Harry drehte sich um und sah dort Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort. Die anderen 5 Vampire die außer ihm anwesend waren gingen sofort vor ihrem Lord in die Knie, doch Harry blieb stehen und sagte grinsend. „ Das wird ja immer besser" Der dunkle Lord schaute irritiert und wütend zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und den Malfoys hin und her. „Ich erwarte zu erfahren was Potter, hier als Vampir macht. Lucius und wehe du sagst was falsches", sagte Voldemrt drohend zu Lucius. „ Ic….eee….eer….Mu..muu..muuuggel", stotterte Lucius.

„Oje das kann man ja nicht anhören, ich erklär es dir, ich wollte gerade joggen gehen,als ich glücklicherweise von einem Vampir gebissen wurde, ich bin besser jetzt. Und würde dir gern beitreten", unterbrach Harry Lucius.

Voldemort überlegte bevor er sagte. „ So so der Goldejunge Dumbledores will mir also beitreten. Beweise dich mir erstmal, bevor ich dir vertraue verlange ich das du jemanden in diesem Raum umbringst. Ich kann keinen Vampir mit Skrupel gebrauchen". Harry grinste, schaute sich um und entschied sich für Rudolphus Lestrange. Er stand urplötzlich vor ihm, er riss ihm mit unglaublicher Kraft den Kopf ab und warf ihn in den noch Brennenden Kamin. „Na ? Kannst du mir jetzt Vertrauen ?".


	4. Zugfahrt

Kapitel 3: Zugfahrt

Harry war am 1. September zusammen mit Draco Malfoy zum Zug gekommen. Das warf schon Fragen auf, doch das er einfach schnurstracks an den Weasleys, die ihn begrüßen wollten, vorbei lief schwirrten die verrücktesten Gerüchte umher. Harry soll sich mit dem Weasleys gestritten haben, er soll sich von Dumbledore abgewand haben und sogar zur dunklen Seite gewechselt sein.

Das zwei dieser Gerüchten stimmte wussten jedoch nur die Beteiligten. Harry hatte natürlich kein dunkles Mal, doch er trug nurnoch schwarz und ließ sich einen Undercut schneiden. Die dunklen Klamotten und Haare passten sehr gut zu seiner Blassen Haut. Harry und Draco gingen zusammen in den Zug, in das letzte Abteil, und hoben ihre Koffer, die gefüllt mit Schulbüchern und schwarzmagischen Büchern in einem geheimen Fach waren, in die Gepäckträger.

Der schwarzhaarige hatte sich in den Ferien als überaus begabt in Sachen dunkle Magie gezeigt. Er wird wie Draco, das siebte Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts kommen. Er wird auf Riddle Manor von dem dunklen Lord selbst in dunkler Magie unterrichtet, Professor Snape soll, zu seinem Leidwesen, dunkle Rituale übernehmen. Harry musste sich unbedingt mit ihm aussprechen das wusste er.

Als sie ihre Koffer auf den Gepäckträger gehoben hatten, öffnete sich die Abteiltür, und Daphne kam mit Pansy, die viel erträglicher war wenn man sie wirklich kennt, im Schlepptau in das Abteil und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Daphne ging zu Draco und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, die beiden sind Seelenpartner. Sowas gab es unter den Menschen auch, doch wenn beide Partner Vampire sind, kommt das Band erst wirklich zum Vorschein.

Harry hatte seinen Seelenpartner leider noch nicht gefunden. Aber er war ja auch ein Frischling als Vampir. Er hatte nicht besonders lange gebraucht um sich kontrollieren zu können. Er darf nur nicht aggressiv gemacht werden, und muss zweimal im Monat im verbotenen Wald jagen gehen.

Zwar ist Tierblut nicht so lecker wie Menschenblut, aber er hatte sich in den Ferien daran gewöhnt, um in Hogwarts ohne Menschenblut auskommen zu können. Aber er brauchte mehr Blut wie andere Vampire. Manche Vampire bekamen eine besondere Fähigkeit, Draco zum Beispiel, kann keine andere Fähigkeit etwas anhaben, man nennt es Schutzschild. Harry hat aber etwas besseres. Er kann von keinem Zauberspruch verletzt werden. Sie prallen einfach alle ab, oder werden zurück geschickt.

Je mächtiger die Fähigkeit ist, desto mehr Blut braucht der Vampir. Er muss zwei mal Monatlich rund vier Rehe leer trinken. Für normale Vampire, ohne Fähigkeit, reicht eins, Draco braucht etwa zwei bis drei.

Daphne kann Elemente beeinflussen, sie braucht wie er vier. Wenn man zu wenig trinkt. Bekommt man unbändigen Durst. Er würde alles anfallen was sich bewegt, bis der Durst gestillt ist.

Der Zug fuhr jetzt los, Pansy saß ihm gegenüber und sah ihn lüstern an. Pansy interessierte sich für ihn seitdem sie ihn das erste Mal als Vampir gesehen hat. Aber außer sexuelles Verlangen empfand Harry nichts für die Schülerin.

Die erste halbe Stunde der fahrt passiert nichts, außer das Harry Draco im Zauherschach besiegte. Daphne und Pansy lasen in einem als ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' getarntem Schwarzmagischem Buch. Gerade als Harry ‚Schach Matt' sagte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen ohne zu fragen in das Abteil und stürmten mit Fragen auf, den am Fenster sitzendem, Harry ein.

„Harry Kumpel, was machst du bei diesen Schlangen ?", das war Ron.

„Warum beachtest du mich nicht Harry ?", Ginny.

„Harry ? Was machst du hier ? Ich mache mir sorgen um dich", Hermine. Schon immer die einzige vernünftige unter den dreien.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss stöhnend die Augen und erwiderte kalt. „ 1. Weil sie meine Freunde sind. 2. Warum sollte ich dich beachten. 3. Brauchst du nicht, mir geht es bestens".

Sofort schoss es aus Ron heraus. „Freunde? Was für Freunde ? Wir sind deine Freunde! Komm sofort mit uns! Und was fällt dir ein so respektlos mit Ginny zu sprechen! Entschuldige dich! Sofort!".

Harry jedoch antwortete nur in einem kühlen drohendem Ton. „ Halt die Klappe Weasley, du hast mir garnichts zu sagen, vorallem nicht mit wem ich befreundet bin und mit wem nicht. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht entschuldigen, ich habe garnichts verbrochen". Und damit wedelte er kurz mit dem Zauberstab und seine ehemaligen Freunde wurden aus der Tüe geworfen, und die Tür verschloss sich.

Nicht mal Hermine konnte sie öffnen. Harry musste über ihre gescheiterten Versuche und das Gesicht des männlichen Feuermelders sogar lachen, etwas das man selten sieht/hört. Abundzu lächelt er, aber seitdem er zu den Dursleys zurück musste, lachte er selten.

Pansy lachte besonders über sie. Wahrscheinlich um bei Harry gut anzukommen, den sie stoppte, als sie sah das Harry sie nicht beachtete. Daphne beschäftigte sich ab dem Punkt mit Draco. Harry holte sich ein Buch aus seinem Koffer und las es. In dem Buch waren dunkle Runen aufgezeichnet und deren Bedeutung darunter.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich außerdem für Alte Runen eingetragen und Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fallen lassen. Er war jetzt in jedem Fach mit Draco und Daphne zusammen, er war also nie allein. Außer wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich Schlafsaal war.

Es wurde immer dunkler und nach Stunden des Zugfahrens, kam er endlich zu halt. Die vier nahmen ihre Koffer von den Gepäcktragen, lösten den Zauber auf der Tür, und gingen aufs Gleis. Daphne,Pansy ujd Harry sahen sich kurz um und liefen dann zusammen zu den Kutschen. Da Draco Vertrauensschüler war, muss er noch mal durch den Zug laufen, wie er es ab und zu während der Fahrt tat. Die drei waren bei den Kutschen angekommen, setzten sich hinein und warteten auf Draco. Als der nach 15 Minuten kam, und sich neben Daphne niederließ und sie mit einem Kuss begrüßte, fuhr die Kutsche los.

Nach zehn Minuten auf der Kutsche, erblickte Harry Hogwarts.

Er und Draco hatten einen Auftrag. Er muss erfolgreich sein. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, war Dumbledore zu Ende des Schuljahres tot.


	5. Anfang der Ferien

Kapitel 4: Anfang der Ferien

Heute ist der 20 Dezember. Harry würde heute wieder zurück nach Riddle Manor zusammen mit Draco und Daphne reisen. Seine alten Freunde hatten mehrmals versucht mit ihm zu reden doch er ignorierte sie sogut es ging, sie gaben letztendlich auf. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass noch etwas schlimmes dieses Schuljahr passieren würde. Sie würden ihn niemals verstehen, sich nicht in ihn hinein versetzen können. Da er das wusste, hatte er sich von Ron, Hermine und allen anderen Gryffindors fern gehalten.

Im Schlafsaal oder im Gemeinschaftsraum war er nur zu den Schlafzeiten, wenn er noch nicht schlafen wollte, dann las er ganz einfach noch etwas. Wenn er auf seinem Bett saß oder schlief, verzauberte er die Vorhänge, so das sie sich von niemandem anderen außer Harry öffnen ließen. Auf seinem Koffer hatte er den selben Zauber, aber dauerhaft.

Harry schnappte sich schnell den Koffer und verschwand so schnell es ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er in der Einganghalle ankam, sah er schon Draco, Daphne und Pansy. Pansy würde ihre Tante besuchen, die er nicht besonders gut kannte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte über die Ferien viel gelernt. Er konnte eine perfekte Maske aufsetzten, er kannte alle Reinbluttraditionen und Bräuche, und versprach sich selbst seine Kinder so aufzuziehen und sich definitiv, eine Reinblüterin zu suchen. Er hatte eine Abneigung gegen Schlammblüter entwickelt, sie ging schon soweit das er sich für seine eigene Mutter schämte. Er würde sobald sie in Riddle Manor sind, zu Professor Snape gehen, und fragen was man dagegen tun könnte.

„Hey Harry, beeil dich, wir müssen los", rief Draco gerade Harry zu, der darauf erwiederte. „ Ja ja, keine Panik Dray, komme schon". Die Vier gingen zusammen zu den Kutschen, nach Hogsmeade und die drei Vampire unter ihnen bemerkten das sie, nicht besonders unauffällig, verfolgt wurden. Harry konnte riechen das es Ron, Hermine, Seamus und Dean waren. Er deutete den anderen einfach so tun als ob sie nicht bemerkten und in den Zug zu steigen wenn sie ankamen. Draco ging schon in Richtung des letzten Waggons, doch Harry hielt ihn fest und zog ihn in Richtung des ersten. Er grinste dreckig und deutete den Mädchen ihm zu folgen.

Als sie im ersten Waggon waren, ließ Harry Draco los, hob die überraschte Pansy schnell auf den Arm und sagte nur, „Nalos, letztes Abteil, Schnell!". Und weg war er, Draco und Daphne grinsten sich an und folgten ihm. Sie hatten Glück das sie die ersten im Zug waren und deswegen die Gänge der Waggons frei waren. Harry kam am Abteil an, stellte Pansy wieder auf den Boden und musste über die dummen Gesichter die das Gesindel von Schlammblütern, Halbblütern und Blutverrätern jetzt wohl hatten fast lachen. Die Vier gingen in das Abteil, verstauten ihre Koffer und beschäftigten sich.

Nach knapp anderthalb Stunden konnte Harry riechen wie draußen das Gesindel-Quartett näher kam. Ron spähte einmal kurz rein, wurde aber von allen vier Insassen bemerkt. Dann hörte der Schwarzhaarige wie das Abteil neben ihrem aufging und sich kurz darauf wieder schloss. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum, sie würden eh nicht herausfinden wo sie hingingen, da die drei Vampire durch einen speziellen Portschlüssel, vom dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich angefertigt, in einer dunklen Ecke verschwinden werden und Pansy von ihrer Tante abgeholt wird.

Spät Abends kam der Zug endlich zum halt und die vier beeilten sich um aus dem Zug zu kommen. Sie gingen draußen aufs Gleis, verabschiedeten sich schnell von Pansy und traten durch die Absperrung nach draußen zum Muggel-Bahnhof wo sie sich in der riesigen Masse vor ihnen eingliederten und Richtung Ausgang gingen. Ihre Verfolger waren hinter ihnen, konnten aber nicht sehen, wie die drei in einen Seitengasse gingen und kurz daraufhin verschwanden.

Sie tauchten in Riddle Manor in der Eingangshalle die in dunkelgrau gehalten war. Sie wurden von Narcissa Malfoy begrüßt die alle drei in die Arme nahm, sie sah Harry mittlerweile als Adoptivsohn, hätte Harry die Dursleys nicht schon getötet, hätte sie es wohl getan. Es war bei den dunklen Familien ganz anders wie er es sich gestellt hatte. Er dachte das sie genauso wie in der Öffentlichkeit wären, kalt und herzlos. Doch es war genau umgekehrt, sie waren warmherzig und besorgt wenn er etwas hatte, fast wie bei den Weasleys. Es war eben doch nur ne Maske.

Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Sie sah ihn wie ihren Sohn. Da hat sie doch bestimmt nichts dagegen wenn sie wirklich seine Mutter werden würde. Es gab da einen bestimmten Zaubertrank, der das Erbe der Mutter entfernt und ein neues hinzufügt. Und er bräuchte eh eine Frau die ihm ein paar Haare freiwillig gibt. Also warum nicht ?

„Narcissa ? Ich müsste dich da etwas das mir sehr am Herzen liegt fragen", fing Harry an. Narcissa sah ihn erst, wie auch Draco und Daphne, irritiert an doch dann fragte sie. „Naja, ich…..ich schäme mich für meine Mutter und ich habe mal über einen Trank, der die Mutter sozusagen austauscht gelesen. Und da dachte ich… da du dich so gut um mich kümmerst….. Da dachte ich, du könntest die Rolle der Mutter einnehmen".

Jetzt wurde er von einem entsetzten Draco, einer schmunzelten Daphne und einer errötenden Narcissa angesehn. „Meinst du das Ernst Harry ? Ich meine das ist ein großer Schritt, denkst du nicht ?" fragte ihn Narcissa. Harry erwiederte daraufhin. „Ja schon. Aber ich kann mir keine andere vorstellen die das machen könnte".

„Hmmm, vielleicht solltest du mal mit Bella reden. Sie wollte sich mit dir über etwas ähnliches unterhalten" sagte ihm Narcissa.

Jetzt war der Schwarzhaarige der irritierte. Draco und Daphne verzogen sich schnell in Dracos Zimmer, und Narcissa ging zu Lucius. Also war Harry jetzt allein, er ging zu seinem Zimmer, legte den Koffer auf sein Bett und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer, wo er prompt in eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Locken lief, die gerade anklopfen wollte. Es war Bella, als er in ihr Gesicht und in ihre lila funkelnden Augen sah, wusste er es. Sie war seine Seelenpartnerin. Nur war sie in den Sommerferien noch kein Vampir. Jemand musste sie verwandelt haben.

Harry handelte schnell, er griff sich ihre Hand und zog sie in das Zimmer. „Wie….. wie ist das passiert. Wer hat dich verwandelt ?" sprach Harry sie an. „Warum willst du das wissen ?" stellte Bella die Gegenfrage. Der schwarzhaarige näherte sich der Todesserin bis nur noch ein par Zentimeter ihre Gesichter trennten. „Damit ich demjenigen danken kann". Und schon lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Er küsste sie langsam und intensiv und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Er fühlte sich wie der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt, er hatte sich von Draco erzählen lassen wie es ist wenn man die Seelenpartnerin findet. Doch er hätte nie gedacht das es so schön ist. Sie standen noch lange so dar, küssten sich, bis sie völlig erschöpft auf das Bett fielen, wobei der Koffer auf dem Boden aufprallte, und einfach nebeneinander einschliefen.


	6. Morgendliche Dusche

Kapitel 5 : Eine morgendliche Dusche und ein kleiner Zwischenfall

Es war bereits Vormittag, als ein schwarzhaariger Vampir, mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und strahlenden grünen Augen, wobei der äußere Rand der Iris in einem dunklen Lila leuchtete, aufwachte und ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust bemerkte. Harry blickte auf lange, lockige, schwarte Haare als er herausfinden wollte woher es kam. Dann überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend und er musste seine Tränen zurückhalten. Er hatte seine Seelenverwandte gefunden.

Er hätte nie gedacht das er schon so früh in seinem Vampirdasein, seine Seelenverwandte finden würde. Es war nicht selten das man seinen Seelenverwandten findet, doch das dauerte bei den meisten Jahrzehnte, da der Partner, überall auf der Welt sein konnte.

Harry entschied sich Bella erstmalschlafen zu lassen und schob sich langsam unter ihr heraus. Der Schwarzhaarige ging Richtung Bad um duschen zu gehen, er kam jedoch nicht weit denn als er sich am Spiegel betracbtete fiel dem schwarzhaarigen auf, dass seine Augen sich aufgrund des Seelenbunds den sie gestern Abend mit dem Kuss anfingen verfärbt hatten. Doch als er hörte das Bella aufwachte war es nicht mehr wichtig und er ging sich zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer und lächelte sie an, sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er ihr breites Lächeln sah. „Guten Morgen Bella, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt", brach Harry die Stille, die sich mittlerweile zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte, haben sie sich doch knapp zwei Minuten einfach nur angelächelt. „Nein, hast du nicht, wolltest du gerade duschen gehen ?" kam die Antwort von Bella. Harry erwiderte daraufhin nur charmant grinsend. „Ja wollte ich, willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten ?".

Bella sagte nichts, sondern erhob sich grinsend und ging an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Harrys Grinsen wurde nur breiter und er folgte der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit ins Bad. Dort fiel ihm auch auf das sie beide in ihren Roben geschlafen haben und Bella gerade versuchte ihre zu lösen. Harry ging zu ihr und öffnete das Band am Rücken der Robe und befreite Bella daraus. Sie fiel zu Boden und Bella drehte sich um. Sie trug Spitzenunterwäsche, ihm wurde es langsam zu eng in seiner Hose und entledigte sich dem Hemd und der Hose. Nun standen sie beide in Unterwäsche da und fingen sich wieder an zu küssen.Doch nicht wie gestern Abend, jetzt ließen sie ihre Hände wandern. Harry störte sich allerdings an ihrem BH und zerriss ihn förmlich, was Bella ein kichern herauslockte.

Nun hatte Harry freien Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Brüste. Bella stöhnte als Harry begann sie zu kneten und die Nippel, die sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatten, mit den Daumen zu reizen. Und sie stöhnte noch lauter als sie Lippen an ihren aufgerichteten Nippeln spürte die sich an ihnen festsaugen wollten. Bella blieb aber nicht untätig und nun war es an Harry zu stöhnen als Bella ihre Hand in seine Unterhose stecke und begann seinen Penis zu massieren.

Kurz bevor Harry kam, wurde es ihm zu bunt und er befreite sich aus der engen Unterhose. Sein Prachtstück stand nun in voller Größe da und Bella ging auf die Knie. Sie begann an seiner Eichel zu lecken und mit ihrer Zunge über seine Penis zu gleiten. Als sie sein bestätigtes Stöhnen vernahm, legte sie schließlich ihre Lippen um seinen Penis und brachte ihn mit ihren Bewegungen schnell zum kommen. Sie schluckte alles was er in ihren Mund spritzte unter und als ihr Mund leer war und sie Harry anlächelte, war der schonwieder zu seiner vollen Größe angewachsen.

Harry nickte in Richtung der Dusche und Bella verstand. Bea entledigte sich ihres Slips und entblößte ein schwarzes Haardreieck. Sie nahm Harry an die Hand und ging mit ihm unter die Dusche. Der schwarzhaarige Vampir stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur und zog nun Bella, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand so nah an ihn wie es nur ging. Wodurch sein Penis zwischen ihren Pobacken eingebettet wurde. Er griff mit den Händen nach vorne, massierte ihre Brüste und fing an ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Bellas stöhnen wurde immer lauter und irgendwann hielten es beide nicht mehr aus. Harry drückte Bella mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne das sie sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützen musste. Er griff mit seiner linken Hand in ihre linke Kniekehle und hob das Bein hoch. Bella justierte währendessen seinen Penis mit einer Hand an ihrer feuchten Vagina. Harry drückte sein Becken einmal schnell nach vorne und was gänzlich in ihr, in dem Moment färbte sich das restliche Grün in seinen Augen Lila. Beide stöhnten auf und verharrten kurz in der Position, Bella war kräftig am atmen. Rudolphus musste wohl sehr viel schlechter sein als Harry.

Harry begann nun mit Stoßbewegungen und merkte schnell das sie beide den gleichen Geschmack an Sex hatten. Schnell und Hart. Der schwarzhaarige stieß sich immer schneller in sie, das gemeinsame Gestöhne wurde immer lauter. Bellas Bewegungen hatten sich Harry komplett angepasst und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie neide kamen. Zusammen, und beide mit dem Namen des jeweils andern auf den Lippen, kamen beide an ihre Grenzen und kamen zum Höhepunkt. Harry ergoss sich in ihr und stöhnte heftig, das war zwar sein erstes Mal, doch er war sich sicher das es besser war als es je mit Cho, für die Harry im letzten Jahr geschwärmt hatte, gewesen sein könnte.

Sie duschten noch ein wenig um sich wirklich Sauber zu bekommen, wobei sie sich gegenseitig wuschen, und traten dann aus der Dusche. Beide hatten ein lächeln auf den Lippen als sie frisch angezogen aus dem Bad traten. Bella hatte sich kurzerhand etwas herbeigezaubert, hatte sie den Zauberstab doch noch in der am Boden liegenden Robe. Sie küssten sich noch leidenschaftlich und gingen dann gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer. Wo sie knapp zwei Türen weiter, den dunklen Lord, die gesamte Malfoyfamilie(ich zähle Daphne einfach mal dazu)und Pansy mit ihrer Tante erblickten die sie überrascht und in Toms Fall, wissend, da er Bella verwandelte und schon damit gerechnet hatte, ansahen.

Pansy fasste sich als erstes wieder und fuhr Harry wütend an. „Warum lässt du mich für so eine alte Schabrake abblitzen ? Du bist das letzte Potter! Das ist ja wiederlich, wie kannst du nur mit dieser alten Oma-". Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen als sich Harry in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Pansy zubewegte und sie an ihrem Hals brutal hochhob. „Wage es ja nie wieder Bella zu beleidigen, du laufende Heuschrecke. Wenn ich mitbekommen sollte das du sie auch nur schief ansiehst dann ist dasss was ich mit meinen Verwandten getan habe noch gnädig dem gegenüber was ich dir antun werde. Hast du mich verstanden ?". Pansy nickte schnell als sie die blanke Wut in seinen Augen sah.

Harry ließ sie zu Boden fallen, verneigte sich kurz vor seinem Lord, begrüßte die Malfoys und schnappte sich dann einfach Bella und rannte mit ihr davon.


	7. Der Orden

Kapitel 5 : Eine morgendliche Dusche und ein kleiner Zwischenfall

Es war bereits Vormittag, als ein schwarzhaariger Vampir, mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und strahlenden grünen Augen, wobei der äußere Rand der Iris in einem dunklen Lila leuchtete, aufwachte und ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust bemerkte. Harry blickte auf lange, lockige, schwarte Haare als er herausfinden wollte woher es kam. Dann überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend und er musste seine Tränen zurückhalten. Er hatte seine Seelenverwandte gefunden.

Er hätte nie gedacht das er schon so früh in seinem Vampirdasein, seine Seelenverwandte finden würde. Es war nicht selten das man seinen Seelenverwandten findet, doch das dauerte bei den meisten Jahrzehnte, da der Partner, überall auf der Welt sein konnte.

Harry entschied sich Bella erstmalschlafen zu lassen und schob sich langsam unter ihr heraus. Der Schwarzhaarige ging Richtung Bad um duschen zu gehen, er kam jedoch nicht weit denn als er sich am Spiegel betracbtete fiel dem schwarzhaarigen auf, dass seine Augen sich aufgrund des Seelenbunds den sie gestern Abend mit dem Kuss anfingen verfärbt hatten. Doch als er hörte das Bella aufwachte war es nicht mehr wichtig und er ging sich zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer und lächelte sie an, sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er ihr breites Lächeln sah. „Guten Morgen Bella, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt", brach Harry die Stille, die sich mittlerweile zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte, haben sie sich doch knapp zwei Minuten einfach nur angelächelt. „Nein, hast du nicht, wolltest du gerade duschen gehen ?" kam die Antwort von Bella. Harry erwiderte daraufhin nur charmant grinsend. „Ja wollte ich, willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten ?".

Bella sagte nichts, sondern erhob sich grinsend und ging an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Harrys Grinsen wurde nur breiter und er folgte der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit ins Bad. Dort fiel ihm auch auf das sie beide in ihren Roben geschlafen haben und Bella gerade versuchte ihre zu lösen. Harry ging zu ihr und öffnete das Band am Rücken der Robe und befreite Bella daraus. Sie fiel zu Boden und Bella drehte sich um. Sie trug Spitzenunterwäsche, ihm wurde es langsam zu eng in seiner Hose und entledigte sich dem Hemd und der Hose. Nun standen sie beide in Unterwäsche da und fingen sich wieder an zu küssen.Doch nicht wie gestern Abend, jetzt ließen sie ihre Hände wandern. Harry störte sich allerdings an ihrem BH und zerriss ihn förmlich, was Bella ein kichern herauslockte.

Nun hatte Harry freien Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Brüste. Bella stöhnte als Harry begann sie zu kneten und die Nippel, die sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatten, mit den Daumen zu reizen. Und sie stöhnte noch lauter als sie Lippen an ihren aufgerichteten Nippeln spürte die sich an ihnen festsaugen wollten. Bella blieb aber nicht untätig und nun war es an Harry zu stöhnen als Bella ihre Hand in seine Unterhose stecke und begann seinen Penis zu massieren.

Kurz bevor Harry kam, wurde es ihm zu bunt und er befreite sich aus der engen Unterhose. Sein Prachtstück stand nun in voller Größe da und Bella ging auf die Knie. Sie begann an seiner Eichel zu lecken und mit ihrer Zunge über seine Penis zu gleiten. Als sie sein bestätigtes Stöhnen vernahm, legte sie schließlich ihre Lippen um seinen Penis und brachte ihn mit ihren Bewegungen schnell zum kommen. Sie schluckte alles was er in ihren Mund spritzte unter und als ihr Mund leer war und sie Harry anlächelte, war der schonwieder zu seiner vollen Größe angewachsen.

Harry nickte in Richtung der Dusche und Bella verstand. Bea entledigte sich ihres Slips und entblößte ein schwarzes Haardreieck. Sie nahm Harry an die Hand und ging mit ihm unter die Dusche. Der schwarzhaarige Vampir stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur und zog nun Bella, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand so nah an ihn wie es nur ging. Wodurch sein Penis zwischen ihren Pobacken eingebettet wurde. Er griff mit den Händen nach vorne, massierte ihre Brüste und fing an ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Bellas stöhnen wurde immer lauter und irgendwann hielten es beide nicht mehr aus. Harry drückte Bella mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne das sie sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützen musste. Er griff mit seiner linken Hand in ihre linke Kniekehle und hob das Bein hoch. Bella justierte währendessen seinen Penis mit einer Hand an ihrer feuchten Vagina. Harry drückte sein Becken einmal schnell nach vorne und was gänzlich in ihr, in dem Moment färbte sich das restliche Grün in seinen Augen Lila. Beide stöhnten auf und verharrten kurz in der Position, Bella war kräftig am atmen. Rudolphus musste wohl sehr viel schlechter sein als Harry.

Harry begann nun mit Stoßbewegungen und merkte schnell das sie beide den gleichen Geschmack an Sex hatten. Schnell und Hart. Der schwarzhaarige stieß sich immer schneller in sie, das gemeinsame Gestöhne wurde immer lauter. Bellas Bewegungen hatten sich Harry komplett angepasst und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie neide kamen. Zusammen, und beide mit dem Namen des jeweils andern auf den Lippen, kamen beide an ihre Grenzen und kamen zum Höhepunkt. Harry ergoss sich in ihr und stöhnte heftig, das war zwar sein erstes Mal, doch er war sich sicher das es besser war als es je mit Cho, für die Harry im letzten Jahr geschwärmt hatte, gewesen sein könnte.

Sie duschten noch ein wenig um sich wirklich Sauber zu bekommen, wobei sie sich gegenseitig wuschen, und traten dann aus der Dusche. Beide hatten ein lächeln auf den Lippen als sie frisch angezogen aus dem Bad traten. Bella hatte sich kurzerhand etwas herbeigezaubert, hatte sie den Zauberstab doch noch in der am Boden liegenden Robe. Sie küssten sich noch leidenschaftlich und gingen dann gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer. Wo sie knapp zwei Türen weiter, den dunklen Lord, die gesamte Malfoyfamilie(ich zähle Daphne einfach mal dazu)und Pansy mit ihrer Tante erblickten die sie überrascht und in Toms Fall, wissend, da er Bella verwandelte und schon damit gerechnet hatte, ansahen.

Pansy fasste sich als erstes wieder und fuhr Harry wütend an. „Warum lässt du mich für so eine alte Schabrake abblitzen ? Du bist das letzte Potter! Das ist ja wiederlich, wie kannst du nur mit dieser alten Oma-". Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen als sich Harry in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Pansy zubewegte und sie an ihrem Hals brutal hochhob. „Wage es ja nie wieder Bella zu beleidigen, du laufende Heuschrecke. Wenn ich mitbekommen sollte das du sie auch nur schief ansiehst dann ist dasss was ich mit meinen Verwandten getan habe noch gnädig dem gegenüber was ich dir antun werde. Hast du mich verstanden ?". Pansy nickte schnell als sie die blanke Wut in seinen Augen sah.

Harry ließ sie zu Boden fallen, verneigte sich kurz vor seinem Lord, begrüßte die Malfoys und schnappte sich dann einfach Bella und rannte mit ihr davon.


	8. Entdeckung

Kapitel 7 : Entdeckung

Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus als sie nach dem Mittagessen sich in den Salon sitzt und ihr ein neuer Name auf dem Wandteppich der Blacks ins Auge schießt. Sie springt auf und betrachtet den Teppich genauer. Harry James Potter. Eindeutig. Doch….wieso ist er neben Bellatrix ?. Was steht da drunter ?. Die Schrift ist kleiner.

Sie petzt die Augen zusammen um zu lesen was dort unter dem Namen des schwarzhaarigen steht und als sie es erkannte keuchte sie auf.

Mit Bellatrix Black durch Seelenbund verbunden

Wenn das bei den Blacks steht, dann muss der Seelenbund schon fast sowas wie eine Hochzeit sein. Und damit war jetzt auch bestätigt das Harry ein Vampir ist. Sie musste mit ihm reden ! Oder ihm wenigstens schreiben. Nur wie ? Sie hatten schon versucht ihm Briefe zu schreiben. Doch die Eulen lehnten ab sie zuzustellen. Sie würde es dem Orden nicht sagen. Aber sie konnte es auch nicht einfach verheimlichen. Es stand ja offen da. Sie konnte nur hoffen das niemand den Teppich checken würde.

Sie war unglaublich glücklich gerade alleine im Salon zu sein. Die meisten Ordensmitgleider waren appariert nach dem Treffen. Geblieben waren eigentlich nur die Weasleys.

In dem Moment kam eine Eule durch das offene Fenster des Salons reingeflogen. Es musste eine aus dem Ministerium sein. Den sonst konnte keine Eule das Hauptquartier orten. Sie ging zu der Eule hin, nahm ihr den Brief ab und streichelte ein wenig über das Gefieder der Eule.

Als sie davon flog riss sie den Brief mit dem Emblem des Ministeriums auf.

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger

Minister Fudge hat anordnen lassen, dass alle Schüler die bei dem sprechenden Hut, die Wahl von mehr als einem Haus hatten, sich neueinordnen zu haben. Sie können in den anderen Häusern bei ihrer Wahl, oder jedoch wieder in ihrem alten Haus landen.

In der Hoffnung das sie Wohlauf sind, Leiter der Abteilung für Schulwesen,

D.Kesselbrandt

Sie sollte sich neu einordnen lassen ? Was will der Minister damit bezwecken ? Naja, vielleicht konnte sie aif diese Weise Harry näher kommen. Sie wusste das er die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte. Er wusste das sie die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor, Slytherin und Ravenclaw. Doch die beiden wussten nicht das sie diesen Brief gerade beide gleichzeitig lesen.

:Wieder bei Harry:

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige den Brief des Ministeriums gelesen hat, öffnet er den zweiten Brief. Er war von Hogwarts, es war eine Ankündigung eines Balles zum 5. Januar. Einen Tag nachdem sie ankamen, und der Häuserwahl. Er las, das jede Begleitung erlaubt war. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich das er dahin ging. Und es war selbstverständlich das er mit Bella dahin ging.

Harry zeigte Bella beide Briefe, auf der Lichtung im Wald neben Malfoy Manor, wo sie sich niedergelassen haben. Bella war sofort Feuer und Flamme für ein schwarzes Ballkleid. Er würde eine dunkelgrüne Robe aus feinster Seide tragen. Das würden die beiden später von Narcissa machen lassen. Sie war eine hervorragende Näherin. Harry hatte das selbst überrascht.

Der schwarzhaarige merkte wie seine Seelenpartnerin, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß, langsam einschlief. Jetzt betrachtete er sie sehr genau und intensiv. Das hatte er nicht vorher gemacht, weil er Angst hatte dass sie sich unter seinem Blick unwohl fühlte. Sie sah jünger aus, so jung das man sie fast nicht wieder erkennen würde. Doch er wusste es einfach. Das Vampirdasein und der Seelenbund mit ihm hatten seine Vorzüge. Denn er war sicher das sie gestern Abend noch nicht so jung aussah.

Doch trotz dessen, dass er jetzt seine Seelenpartnerin gefunden hatte, fühle er sich so als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Er beschloss der Sache später nachzugehen


	9. Haus vor Blut

Kapitel 8 : Haus vor Blut

Harry stand im Salon, des Manors er hatte sich schon von seinem Lord verabschiedet und stand jetzt eng umschlungen mit Bella da, er hatte sie endlich gefunden und jetzt musste er gehen. Er hatte seinen Koffer neben sich stehen. In dem Koffer war außer seine Schulroben und Bücher, auch die dunkelgrüne Robe für den Ball. Narcissa hatte sich selbst übertroffen.

Er hatte mit Bella über das Gefühl, ihm würde etwas fehlen geredet. Sie hatte damit geantwortet das ihm vielleicht seine Freunde fehlen. Zu mindestens Hermine fehlte ihm wirklich. Ron war die meiste Zeit eh nur am Nerven. Er wusste aber nicht wie er mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen sollte. Er konnte nicht einfach zu ihr gehen. Vielleicht könnte sie nach Slytherin kommen. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher dort zu landen. Es gehörte sozusagen zum Plan.

Er ließ seine Augen Lila. Das Grün wollte er nichtmehr. Er will sich nicht für seine Seelenpartnerin schämen. Nein. Er schämte sich für seine Mutter. Er hatte sich wirklich alles, was von einem Reinblut erwartet wurde. Doch genau dass machte es schwer mit Hermine. Als er Draco darauf ansprach, sagte er Haus über Blut.

„Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich hab mich schon so daran gewöhnt neben dir zu schlafen", flüsterte ihm Bella zu. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Aber es ist ja nur ein halbes Jahr, und mit den Plan wird deine und meine Zeit schnell vergehen. Wir haben das Verschwindekabinett fast fertig. Sobald es fertig ist. Werden wir Dumbledore töten. Dann komm ich zu dir.

Sie grinste ihn an und ließ ihn letztendlich los. Der schwarzhaarige nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand und trat zu Draco und Daphne, sie würden mit einem Portschlüssel sofort aufs Gleis reisen. Daphne und Harry griffen an die Feder die Draco in der Hand hatte und warteten ein paar Sekunden. Und schon verschwanden sie und erschienen auf dem Gleis. Es waren noch nicht viele da. Aber Harry konnte die Weasleys entdecken. Hermine löste sich in dem Moment als die drei ankamen von den Weasleys und ging in den Zug. Sie ging nach ganz hinten ins letzte Abteil und wartete auf Harry.

„Was machst du hier ?", fragte ihn der schwarzhaarige schon als er die Abteiltür öffnete. „Dich warnen, der Orden will dich angreifen", antwortete Hermine. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch schon drückte sie sich an ihm, Draco und Daphne vorbei und ging. Ab jetzt mussten sie noch vorsichtiger sein. Sie gingen ins Abteil, ließen sich nieder und achteten auf das Gleis. Ihre Mienen, eiskalt.

Auf einmal erklangen mehrere Plopps, und Schreie ertönten von den Eltern und Schülern die schon auf dem Gleis waren. Menschen in Todesserroben und Masken näherten sich dem Zug und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte der Alte es nur wagen einen Todesserangriff vorzutäuschen. Ein Blick auf Draco und Daphne sagte ihm das sie das gleiche dachten. Die beiden wollten sich schon erheben, als er die Hand hob und schelmisch grinste. Er wob einen Sicherheitszauber der Vampire um das Abteil. Nur ein Vampir konnte ihn brechen. Von den Ordensmitgliedern wird keiner ein Vampir sein, dachte er. Und so war es auch, sie versuchten etwa 15 Minuten den Zauber zu lösen. Doch zogen dann ab, als immer mehr Schüler kamen. Harry lachte und nahm sich ein Buch aus seinem Koffer. Er merkte garnicht das der Zug sich füllte und letztendlich los fuhr. Er las ein Buch über Runen.

Als der Zug hielt, musste Draco ihm das Buch abnehmen damit er was bemerkte. Total perplex starrte er Draco an. Er lächelte verlegen drein, packte sein Buch ein und folgte ihnen, nachdem er den Zauber aufgehoben hatte, aus dem Abteil.

Sie gingen zusammen zu den Kutschen, und Harry nickte Hermine, so dass nur sie es sah zu.

Als sie oben am Schloss ankamen, erwarteten sie schon die vier Hauslehrer. Sie nannten Namen von den Schülern die sich neu einteilen lassen mussten. Harry gähnte und winkte Draco und Daphne zu als alle Namen aufgerufen waren. Die anderen sollten wieder reingehen. Es blieben Hermine, Neville, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, die Hermine auf eine Weise ansah, wie Harry Bella ansah, zwei Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff und Harry.

Sie sollte ihre Koffer in die Eingangshalle stellen. Hermine stellte ihren neben Harrys. Harry sah sie überrascht an, doch als sie ihn anlächelte, wusste er das sie auf seiner Seite war. Luna kam dazu und stellen ihren Koffer neben Hermines und die beiden sahen sich liebevoll an. Aha, so ist das also, dachte Harry. Die beiden wollten auf die dunkle Seite, weil die helle gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen nicht akzeptierten. Harry lächelte die beiden wissend an und zauberte Zauberstablos, Sicherheitszauber auf die drei Koffer. Es hat zum Glück niemand mitbekommen. Die Zuzuteilenden warteten ein paar Minuten, bis McGonnagal kam und sie mjt in die Halle nahm.

Dort stand vorne der Dreibeinige Stuhl, mit dem Hut darauf. Alle in der Halle waren gespannt wo die Schüler hinkommen würden. McGonnagal stellte sich neben den Stuhl und rief „Terry Boot", dieser ging nach vorne und wurde nach vier Minuten nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Die Schüler an dem Tisch klatschten. Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin änderte das Blau in der Robe von Terry in ein Rot-Golden und rief den nächsten auf.

Neville kam nach Hufflepuff, die Drittklässler beide nach Ravenclaw. Hermine und Luna beide nach Slytherin, das schockte alle. Granger in Slytherin. Jetzt war Harry dran. Er schritt nach vorne und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt.

„So so, da bist du wieder", hörte er eine Stimme im Kopf. „Ich hoffe ich darf dich jetzt nach Slytherin stecke, Blutsauger". „Ja das darfst du". „SLYTHERIN".

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf, bekam den neuen Anstrich und ging zum Slytherintisch. Er hielt hinter Hermine und Luna, sagte ihnen sie sollten mitkommen und ging zu Draco. Harry setzte sich gegenüber Draco und, die beiden Mädchen setzten sich, Hermine etwas nervös, neben ihn. Sie hatte Angst dass man sie abwies. Draco merkte das allerdings, lächelte charmant und sagte. „Keine Sorge, Haus vor Blut".


	10. Abbruch

Kapitel 9 : Abbruch

Nach dem Festessen gingen Harry, Hermine und Luna unter der Führung von Draco und Daphne aus der großen Halle. Sie holten ihre Kofferbund setzten ihren Weg fort. Gerade als die Gruppe die Treppe in die Kerker gehen wollte, stöhnten die drei Vampire auf und blieben stehen. Hermine und Luna sahen sie irritiert an. „Wa-", Hermine wirde jäh unterbrochen. „VERRÄTER", sie drehte sich um und sah Ron und Ginny in die Augen deren Gesichter ihrer Haarpracht Konkurrenz machten. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass du dich mit Schlangen einlässt, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Komm sofort her zu mir, du gehörst mir !" „Mit Sicherheit nicht Ronald, ich gehöre nicht dir, ich liebe dich nichtmal. Wie könnte man auch jemanden wie dich lieben ? Du bist dumm und erbärmlich". Nachdem sie geendet hatte drehte sie sich zu Luna und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Luna wirkte erst etwas perplex aber dann erwiderte sie den Kuss

Die Slytherins die sich drohend hinter die Weasleys gestellt haben, ohne dass die beiden es bemerkt haben, fingen an zu pfeifen und anerkennend zu nicken. Als Hermine sich schließlich von Luna, die Hermines Hand in ihre nahm, sah sie wieder zu den Weasleys. Die beiden sahen aus als wollten sie sofort auf Hermine los gehen. „Nicht nur eine Verräterin sondern auch noch Lesbenabschaum", sagte Ginny und spukte den beiden vor die Füße.

Harry ging auf die beiden zu und ließ bedrohlich seine Lilanen Augen glühen. Das machte den beiden doch Angst, obwohl sie zuerst über die Augenfarbe verwirrt waren. Die beiden gingen langsam rückwärts und drängten sich an den Slytherins vorbei. Als sie weg waren riss Harry plötzlich die Augen auf. Sein Lord kontaktiert ihn ! „Harry, hol sofort die andern und Verschwinde, Malfoy Manor wurde angegriffen. Wahrscheinlich haben sich der Phönixorden und das Ministerium zusammen getan. Malfpy Manor steht nichtmehr, wir sind, das heißt Lucius, Narcissa, Bella und ich sonst war keiner da, in Riddle Manor. Wir müssen jedoch von dort weg, Dumbledore kennt Riddle Manor. Wir treffen uns am besten in Godrics Hollow. Es ist endlich fertig geworden".

Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu Draco, Daphne, Hermine und Luna um. „Draco wir müssen los ! Keine Zeit, erklär ich euch später. Koffer haben wir, also sofort los in den Verbotenen Wald". Draco nickte. Harry verkleinerte kurzerhand seinen Koffer und steckte ihn sich in die Hosentasche. Dann nahm er Hermine und Luna an die Hand und ging mit ihnen dicht gefolgt von Draco und Daphne in den Verbotenen Wald. Als sie an der Appariergrenze ankamen, fragte Draco wohin. „Godrics Hollow". Dracos Augen wurden ein wenig größer aber er nickte. Hermine wollte schon fragen was los ist aber Harry sagte nur. „Nicht hier". Dann apparierten sie. Hermine fühlte sich waklig und hatte das Gefühl sie musste sich übergeben. Harry jedoch ging schnurstracks auf die Tür des Hauses zu und öffnete diese. Er kam jedoch garnicht rein da ihn sofort eine lockige schwarzhaarige Bella um den Hals fiel. Er nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme. Sie gingen hinein und Harry verbeugte sich. Hermine konnte nicht sagen vor wem. Hermine nahm Lunas Hand in die ihre und folgte zögernd Draco und Daphne in das Haus. Wen sie dort sah verschlag ihr die Sprache. Es war ein knapp 17 jähriger Junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und rot glühenden Augen. Er war wütend, das spürte man sofort. Sie stand vor Lord Voldemort. Er musterte sie eingehend. Dann wand er sich an die drei knienden Vampire. „Könntet ihr mir das erklären ?". Harry stand auf und sprach, „Das Mylord, sind Hermine Granger und Luna Lovegood. Sie wollten euch beitreten, da die beiden sich lieben und die helle Seite ist wohlbekannt gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen". Der dunkle Lord sah wieder zu Hermine und Luna, „Hmm, interessant….sehr interessant. Sagt ihr beiden, wisst ihr, was wir sind ?". Luna schüttelte perplex den Kopf. Hermine jedoch nickte, verneigte sich kurz und antwortete ihm, „Ihr.. ihr seid Vampire". Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Woher ?". „Ich war bei einem Ordenstreffen, zusammen mit Ron. Es ging um dich. Dumbledore fand heraus das jemand gesehen hat wie der Vampir dich biss. Und außerdem steht dein Name neben dem von Bellatrix Lestrange auf dem Wandteppich der Blacks. Als Verbindung steht dort Seelenbund". Harry sah zu Bella und sagte dann schmunzelt, „Natürlich…dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen. Ich liebe Bella, sie ist meine Seelenpartnerin. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Doch für sie. Würde ich sogar dich töten. Ich würde jeden töten. Und ich werde jeden töten, der es gewagt hat Bella auf Malfoy Manor anzugreifen. Ich werde sie alle auseinander reißen". Hermine verstand es irgendwie, sie wusste nicht warum. Doch für Luna würde sie das auch tun. Und dann sah sie Bella an. Sie war verletzt, Hermine wunderte es, sie war doch ein Vampir. „Warum heilst du nicht ?", fragte sie die schwarzhaarige. „Ich hab schon lange kein Blut mehr getrunken.

Wir müssen Blut trinken um unsere Kräfte nutzten zu können. Ich hatte vor heute Abend jagen zu gehen", erwiderte Bella. „Gute Idee Bella, ich hab auch Durst. Ich wird jetzt schon gehen, bevor ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Der Stress hatte den Durst wohl kurzzeitig überdeckt. Die anderen folgten ihm in den Wald neben Godrics Hollow. Hermine und Luna sahen ihnen hinterher. Sahen sich danach an und nickten. Plötzlich kam die Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

„So so, ihr wollt euch mir also anschließen…ich könnte euch gut gebrauchen. Aber nicht so. Ich kann das Verlangen in euch riechen. Ihr wollt dass sein was wir sind". Hermine schluckte, nickte jedoch.

Luna sagte daraufhin. „Könntet ihr uns verwandeln ?". Der dunkle Lord musterte sie. Dann lachte er. Es war ein kaltes, schon fast verrücktes Lachen. „Ich kann euch verwandeln, allerdings kann ich das. Aber seid gewarnt, es ist verbunden mit Schmerzen". Die beiden nickten. Der dunkle Lord grinstey kam näher und biss erst Luna und dann Hermine.


	11. Grimmauld Place

Kapitel 10 : Grimmauld Place

Es waren mittlerweile zwei Monate, seitdem Harry und die andern aus Hogwarts abgehauen sind. In dieser Zeit lernten Luna und Hermine sich zu kontrollieren und es stellte sich heraus dass die beiden auch Seelenpartner sind. Hermine und Luna haben schon Menschenblut getrunken. Harry ging zwei Tage nach ihrem Biss mit ihnen jagen. Harry roch schon die Camper in knapp zwei Meilen Entfernung, doch dass war eine gute Übung für die beiden Neugeborenen also ließ er sie suchen und überwachte sie.

Es war an dem Tag kein einziger der 15 Camper entkommen. Als erstes waren die beiden über ihre Skrupellosigkeit und Brutalität verschreckt. Aber das änderte sich schnell. Es lag nun mal in der Natur der Vampire. Die beiden hatten auch Bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten. Luna hatte manchmal Visionen über die Zukunft. Hermine kann die sehen was die Menschen um sie herum fühlen, und die Gefühle beeinflussen. Es funktionierte bei allen. Bis auf Draco und Harry, wegen ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten.

Sie waren jetzt alle offizielle Todesser. Alle im inneren Kreis. Die beiden Neulinge mussten aber unter Veritaserum aussagen dass sie alles für die Ziele des Dunklen Lords tun würde. In der Vampirmagie waren sie noch nicht sehr fortgeschritten. Sie haben die meiste Zeit geplant. Geplant wie sie den Grimmauld Place einnehmen können. Sie haben als erstes dem Minister anonyme Tipps gegeben dass ein paar seiner Auroren für Dumbledore arbeiten. Die sitzten jetzt gerade wegen Verrat in Azkaban.

Als nächstes würden sie das HQ infiltrieren. Sie würden alle zusammen auf den Dachboden apparieren. Die Vampire konnten das lautlos. Tom und die Malfoys mussten mitgeholt werden. Das war aber kein Problem. Sie kamen gerade an. Sie mussten extrem leise sein deswegen würden sie nicht sprechen und nicht schocken oder so. Es dürfen keine Zeugen übrig bleiben. Allerdings konnten sie hören das alle im Salon waren. Also gab es eine Versammlung. Sie mussten jetzt schnell handeln. So eine Gelegenheit würden sie nicht noch mal bekommen.

Sie traten schnell, aber leise vor die Salontür. Nach dem was ihre Ohren ihnen sagen, waren es ungefähr vierzig. Sie nickten sich nochmal zu und Tom brach die Tür auf.

Der Orden war wie erstarrt. Deswegen konnten sie alle einen töten bis sie auf Gegenwehr trafen. Dumbledore, war sofort als er gesehen hat das Tom mit Todessern hier war, appariert. Feigling.

Als sie fertig waren, dachte man das der Salon einen neuen Anstich bekommen hätte. Als Dumbledore apparierte. Haben sie die Masken ausgezogen und eiskalt alles leer gesaugt was ihnen im Weg war. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Der dunkle Lord brach sofort den Fidelius und sprach einen neuen, in dem er alle des inneren Zirkels einweihte. Das waren außer die Anwesenden nur noch Snape. Der in Hogwarts war.

Als nächstes hatten sie die Leichen überprüft. Also die deren Gesicht nicht zur Unkenntlichkeit zermalmt wurde. Das waren allerdings nur diejenigen die Bella angegriffen hatten. Sie erkannten Ron, Lavender, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Mrs Weasley (deren Gesicht zur Unkenntlichkeit zermalmt wurde, man erkannte sie nur wegen ihre ach so schlanken Figur und ihren Kleidern.

Jetzt mussten sie hier aufräumen. Das würden Narcissa, Lucius, Luna und Draco übernehmen. Der dunkle Lord würde nach wichtigen Dokumenten suchen. Der Rest, wird nach Vampirzauberbücher in der Black Bibliothek suchen. Sie mussten endlich ihr volles Potenzial ausschöpfen.

Nachdem Harry knapp eine halbe Stunde gesucht hat, fand er ein Buch namens 'Zauberstablose Vampirzauber- Edition Kampfzauber'. Volltreffer. Er rief die anderen außer den dunklen Lord zu sich, da der noch beschäftigt war. Sie kopierten das Buch ein paar mal und einigten sich darauf das sich jedes Pärchen ein paar spezielle Zauber raussucht. Harry und Bellas Liebling war eine Schattenpeitsche, die Verletztungen würden nicht heilen und höllisch brennen.

Hermine und Luna entschieden sich für kleine Kugeln, die um ihren Körper herum fliegen, sie gehorchten auf alles was die Beschwörer dachten, was auch mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Sie waren diamanthart, sie würden ihre Gegner einfach durchlöchern. Draco und Daphne dagegen wollten Schwerter, Schwerter die komplett aus Schwarzem Feuer waren. Dämonenfeuer. Man musste sie fertigen, mit einem normalen Schwert, Rapier oder was man sonst wollte, man musste einfach den Zauber aufsagen und währenddessen das Schwert in der Hand halten.

Draco entschied sich für ein einhändiges Langschwert, Daphne für einen Rapier. Lucius und Narcissa entschieden sich für etwas gewagteres. Sie würden ihre Hände transformieren. Anders konnte man das nicht nennen. Wenn sie es brauchten würden ihre Hände zu messerscharfen Krallen werden.


	12. Pläne

Kapitel 11 : Pläne

Hermine musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie war jetzt ein halbes Jahr ein Vampir und hatte ihre Maske gut unter Kontrolle, doch dass was Harry für heute Abend geplant hatte ließ sie einfach grinsen. Und sie musste noch mehr als er gerade hereinkam. Sie rannte zu ihm und fragte. „Hast du ihn ?". Er grinsten, griff in seine Tasche und holte ein kleines Päckchen heraus. Als er es öffnete konnte man einen Ring der mit glänzenden Amethysten und Diamanten bedeckt war. Hermine keuchte auf. „Wow…..wann genau willst du es tun ?". „Ich werde sie heute Abend ausführen, aufs Dach. Ich hab da was vorbereitet. Nach dem Essen frag ich sie dann", erwiderte er grinsend.

„So romantisch", seufzte sie, „ach ja, was genau sind eigentlich unsere weiteren Ziele ?". „Also als erstes Mal Fudge wegschaffen, egal wie. Und jemanden von uns auf das Amt positionieren. Dann können wir die neuen Gesetzt verfassen. Wenn der alte Mann und sein Orden uns dabei in die Quere kommen, töten wir sie einfach. Die nerven mich sowieso schon genug", antwortete Harry.

„Wer wird das Amt den bekommen ?" „Voraussichtlich Pius Thicknesse. Imperius. Tut alles was man ihm sagt, seine geistige Stärke ist nicht besonders gut. Thicknesse ist ein Politiker unter Fudge. Von ihm bekommen wir die meisten Informationen aus dem Ministerium. Da er direkt unter dem Minister steht, wird er eigentlich über alles informiert".

Hermine sieht ihn nachdenklich an. „Und wie bekommen wir Fudge weg ?". „Überleg doch mal Hermine, es gibt zwei Wege. Er wird getötet oder er wird gestürzt. Kaum jemand findet gut was der Melonenkopf dort macht. Man muss nur einen Stein ins Rollen bringen und schon ist Fudge erledigt. Dumbledore sollte uns als erstes kein Problem sein. Ich werde mich öffentlich als Vampir bekannt geben und einfach sagen, dass Dumbledore ein Rassist ist, was ja auch stimmt. Selbst wenn man mir nicht glaubt. Die Leute werden nachdenklich".

Hermine nickte und gesellte sich zu Luna, die gerade in die Küche herein kam. Was sie taten bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, den er spürte und roch, das Bella näher kam. Er grinste kurz, nahm eine Tasse in die Hand und füllte sie mit heiße und einem Schuss Blut. Kurz daraufhin kam Bella in die Küche und bekam eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt und wurde mit einen „Guten Morgen" dreifach begrüßt. Harry küsste sie zusätzlich noch leidenschaftlich. Der Tee war vorerst vergessen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie von einem räuspern unterbrochen. In der Tür stand Draco mit Daphne an der Hand.

Harry trennte sich wiederwillig von Bella und sah wie Hermine und Luna sich, genauso atemlos wie Harry und Bella, trennten. Das entlockte ihm ein grinsen. Die beiden zeigten ihre Liebe nicht oft offen. „Guten Morgen Draco, Daphne, na gut geschlafen ?", startete Harry ein Gespräch. Die sechs unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über belanglose Dinge als Harry zu Hermine rüber blickte und ihr einen bedeutenden Blick zuwarf. Hermine nickte unauffällig und sagte. „Bella ? Ich hab da mal ne Frage, ich würde gern mal deinen Kleidungsstil ausprobieren und da dachte ich du könntest mir dabei ein wenig helfen". Bella wirkte überrascht. Sie musterte Hermine, sie hatte immer noch ein Problem mit Schlammblütern, doch Hermine ging eigentlich. Sie stand schließlich auf ihrer Seite. Letztendlich nickte sie und sagte. „Natürlich, komm mit in meine Räume, wir haben ungefähr die selbe Größe". Hermine verabschiedete sich von Luna, sowie Bella von Harry, mit einem Kuss und folgte der Schwarzhaarigen nach oben.

Harry erhob sich sobald die beiden die Treppe erreicht hatten. Draco sah ihn komisch an doch er konnte nichts mehr fragen, denn Harry war schon aus der Küche verschwunden und wenige Minuten danach auf der Dachterrasse. Er wedelte einmal mit der Hand und es erschienen ein kleiner, runder Tisch an dem zwei Stühle sich gegenüber platzierten. Er wedelte nochmal und es erschien eine kleine Kücheneinrichtung. Herd, Theke, Spüle und ein Kühlschrank. Er würde heute Abend Steak Bleu Art, mit Kartoffeln und Salat machen. Die Zutaten hatte er schon vorher selbst gekauft. Er hatte sie zusammen mit dem Kühlschrank, aus dem Kühlschrank der Küche heraufbeschworen. Er zauberte noch eine weiße Tischdecke auf den Tisch und eine Kerze. Er zauberte sie an und machte sie unabnutzbar. Er sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. 09:54. Er würde noch dauern aber er war schon sehr nervös.

Der schwarzhaarige schlug sich an den Kopf und damit war er nicht mehr ganz so nervös. Er bereitete in der kleinen Küche alle Utensilien vor, damit sie griffbereit waren. Dann zauberte er noch Tischbedeck hervor und er erwartete den Abend.


	13. Gelungene Überraschung

Ich weiß, das Chap. isn wenig kurz. Und es wird vermutlich jetzt 3-5 Tage kein weiteres kommen. Hab grad Stress in der Familie und da hab ich für HPFF schreiben keinen Kopf.

Kapitel 12 : Gelungene Überraschung

Es war gegen 18 Uhr. Harry hatte sich gerade frisch gemacht und wartete jetzt auf Bella. Er war nervös. Er war sehr nervös. Obwohl der schwarzhaarige alles perfekt geplant hatte. Sie würden essen, danach würden sie die Sterne beobachten und dabei würde er ihr einen Antrag machen. Er würde kochen und sie dabei zusehen lassen. Harry wollte das sie weiß dass sie nicht immer allein kochen muss. Der schwarzhaarige konnte auch gut kochen, von seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys. Aber dort musste er eher selten etwas mit Blut kochen.

Deshalb entschied er sich für das Steak. Er wartete noch knapp 20 Minuten bis sich die Salon Tür öffnete und Bella herein kam. Harry sah sie an und er bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Sie trug das schwarze Kleid, dass für den Ball gedacht war. Ihr Haare waren nichtmehr wild durcheinander sondern lagen sauber gelockt auf der rechten Seite ihres Oberkörpers. Für Harry war sie die schönste Frau der Welt. Aber das war sie auch so. Harry grinste nun und ging zu ihr rüber. Er küsste sie auf den Mund und flüsterte ihr zu. „Hey schöne Frau". Bella wurde leicht rot, sodass man es nicht bemerkte wenn man sie nicht genau musterte.

Ihr schwarzhaariger Seelenpartner hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Wo geht's hin, Schatz ?", fragte sie den jungen Vampir. „Festhalten", war das einzige was sie als Antwort bekam und schon hatte sie das Gefühl sie würde in einen Schlauch gepresst werden. Als sich das Gefühl legte, stand sie auf der Dachterrasse, auf der ein kleiner Dinnertisch und eine kleine Küche eingerichtet waren. Sie musste schmunzeln.

Harry ging mit ihr zu dem Tisch, ging hinter ihren Stuhl und zog ihn nach hinten. Bella setzte sich und Harry rückte den Stuhl mit Bella wieder etwas nach vorne. Er ging zu dem Kühlschrank und nahm Steaks, Sahne und den Salatkopf heraus…..

Als Harry fertig mit kochen war servierte er das Essen und war zufrieden mit dem was er papriziert hatte. Bella und ihm schmeckte es vorzüglich. Bella war sichtlich überrascht das er so gut kochen konnte, hat er bis jetzt noch nie bei ihnen gekocht. Als sie ihm die Frage stellte, woher er sowas den konnte. Antworte er nur mit „Dursleys". Und Bella wurde wütend. Fing dann jedoch an zu grinsen und sagte. „Waren die also doch zu was gut". Harry musste lachen. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. 21:20. Man konnte die Sterne noch nicht wirklich sehen. Es war Sommer.

Harry überlegte kurz fasste und sich ein Herz. Er stand mit entschlossenem Gesichtseindruck auf und ging um den Tisch. Bellas fragenden Blick antwortete er nicht. Stattdessen ging er vor ihr auf die Knie, holte eine kleine Schwarze Box hervor und sagte.

„Bella, du bist mir mehr wert als alles andere. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Ich würde gerne den Rest meines, wohl sehr langen, Lebens mit dir verbringen. Wenn ich könnte würde ich dir Kinder schenken aber das geht leider nicht. Ich werde irgendeinen Trank suchen damit wir es doch können. Es gibt ja schließlich auch geborene Vampire….", zum Schluss klang er leicht verzweifelt und Bella blickte ihn sorgend an, „was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte. Bellatrix Cassiopheia Black. Willst du meine Frau werden ?". Damit öffnete er das Kästchen und ein Ring mit Amethysten und Diamanten bedeckt kam zum Vorschein. Bella hatte Tränen in den Augen und nickte nur bevor sie sich ihn in die Arme warf.


End file.
